garofandomcom-20200223-history
Gōki
Gōki was one of the earlier inheritors of [[Garo|'Garo']]. He was an ancient Golden Knight that was spoken as a story in the events of Ashura. Personality & Character In spite of his imposing appearance, Gōki is gentle at heart. Like other Makai Knights, he devoted to his duty to protect innocents from Horror threat. Through his interaction with his friends Shin, Taku, and Ren, he displayed genuine kindness and wisdom, as he lectured Shin about using his will and beliefs to become stronger instead of relying on Guardian Deity statue which powers fend off Horrors and other dark creatures at bay. However, Gōki at times can be blunt as during his lecture with Shin, he told Shin that the statue that protect them as mere stone instead of actual deity (he was actually trying to point out that the statue's powers actually came from feelings they put into it) much to Shin's irritation that it took a while for him to see its meaning. Not only that, because of his gentle nature, he at times hesitate in endangering innocent living beings caught in his fight against Horrors, as he once lowered his guard upon noticing he came close in stepping on a flower and later, chose to stand down upon realizing Zarugin held Ren hostage. Even so, Gōki won't let his adversaries used his gentle nature against him. Skills & Abilities *'Makai Knight Training': Having undergone rigorous Makai Knight training, Gōki was a very powerful Makai Knight. He possessed considerable strength and endurance from the said training, able to endure torture from Zarugin's thralls and even easily tearing chains they used to restrain him like pieces of thin glass. It's unclear whether he was capable of performing the Blazing Armament like his successors. Tools & Equipment *'Garoken '(牙狼剣 Garōken, Fanged Wolf Sword): The Golden Knight's Makai Sword. In contrast of its appearance in later eras where it shaped into a tai chi sword, Garoken's normal appearance during Gōki's era takes the appearance of a crudely shaped greatsword about the same size as its transformed state. **'Garo Armor': Before he passed this armor to the Saejima family for later centuries, Goki dons Garo the Golden Knight, he possesses all the strength and weaknesses of other bearers of the armor that include the 99.9-second time limit. The eyes of his armor were silver. History TBA Relationships TBA Pics Gallery Goki 1.jpg Goki 2.jpg Shin Taku Goki 01.jpg Shin & Goki 02.jpg Ren Shin Taku Goki 1.jpg Goki Taku Ren 1.jpg Goki 8.jpg Goki 7.jpg Goki 6.jpg Goki 5.jpg Goki 4.jpg Goki 3.jpg Goki & Ren 03.jpg Goki & Ren 02.jpg Goki & Ren 01.jpg Goki Garoken GARO.jpg Notes & Trivia *Gōki is the only known bearer of Garo to not have Zaruba. The ring would not appear until Taiga Saejima succeeded as Garo. *Gōki is similar with Sword from Anime Series, as both possess greater raw strength than other Golden Knights and their Garoken's normal form takes the appearance of a large greatsword on the same size with the sword's activated form (though Sword's Garoken in its normal form is collapsible and more futuristic). *Gōki as Garo had Silver Eyes. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Knight Category:Golden Knights